Twentyfour Hour Appendix
by King in Yellow
Summary: At the end of Twentyfour Hours Shego moved out on Kim. Neither is happy with the separation and the couple needs help. But the help they need is not the help their friends offer. B.E. Universe.
1. Chapter 1 A Plot is Hatched

Visit my profile for an overview of the Best Enemies universe. At the end of Twenty-four Hours Shego left Kim in anger because the redhead didn't trust her enough.

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. All registered trade names property of their respective owners.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin I altered, in A Small Possibility.

**A Plot is Hatched**

Ron stretched out on his futon and put the call in to Wade, "Hey, how's it going? Is living with Shego any better than living with Kim?"

"What's it like living with Kim these days?"

"Sort of like living with an infected boil. She's really ticked with Bonnie right now. It was bad enough that Bonnie was taking the girls out to see Shego, but when Kim found out that Bonnie and Shego went to see a production of Annie Get Your Gun with Felix and Justine I thought Kim was going to get a gun. They haven't spoken in like, three days now. You may have Bonnie moving in to the lab too if things don't improve."

"They didn't, like get into a cat fight and roll around the floor ripping each other's clothes off, did they?"

"Please, Wade. That stuff doesn't happen in real life."

"Hey, a guy can dream."

"Are you choosing sides out there?"

"Choosing sides?"

"Well, around here Monique is in Kim's corner. Justine and Bonnie think Shego is right. And I'm trying to remain neutral."

"How's that working out?"

"Not so hot. Kim figures if you aren't with her you're against her."

"I like the idea of neutral. I guess Drakken is on Shego's side. She doesn't talk about it, but you can tell she's pissed at Kim and he doesn't want to cross her. I might go with Kim 'cause Shego is such a pain in the rear, but if she threatens me with violence I'll pledge allegiance to the green and black."

"So, anyway. Kim seems like she's ready to explode any minute. Is it pretty much the same with Shego?"

"No, Shego doesn't seem like she's ready to explode any minute. She just does it without warning. The other day Drakken and I were working on a cloning experiment--"

"Bad Wade. Bad. Wasn't that one of his, 'I'm going to take over the world' plans?"

"Ron, the medical uses for cloning are incredible. Drakken can produce the most sophisticated clones in the world, but they're unstable. If we could stabilize his system we're Time magazine's men of the year."

"How's that going?"

"Lousy. I think the instability is inherent in his method and if we want cloning we need to throw everything out and start over."

"Okay, sorry I interrupted your story."

"Anyway, we were working in the lab and she stormed in after classes and basically tore the entire apparatus apart. I mean, it looked a bomb hit when she was done."

"Ouch. Either of you hurt?"

"No. And the really weird part is after I watch some of the most senseless violence I've seen in my life Drakken turns to me and says, 'I hope you never see her when she's angry.'"

"We're their friends. Should we be trying to get them back together?"

"I dunno, Ron. It sounds risky."

"Come on, they wouldn't be this angry if they didn't care. If Kim were a guy acting like she is, I'd say she needed to get laid. Heck, Kim isn't a guy and I still think she needs to get laid."

"I would like to get Shego out of the lab."

"Well, I think we'd all like her back here. First, it calms Kim down. And second, Kim needs help with the girls. Classes started two weeks ago and Monique doesn't have time with her work schedule, Justine works and agrees with Shego, and Bonnie is way too angry with Kim to be doing her any favors. I think Kim has been taking the girls over and having Tara watch them while she's in class."

"Tara?"

"Blond girl. She was a cheerleader with Kim back in high school. Her son, Jason, is like a like a year and a half. Any of that sound familiar?"

"I'm not sure. Could I have met her at the housewarming party?"

"Oh, yeah. That was her and Jason. Anyway, I know Kim doesn't really like that. And I've got a purely selfish motive for wanting Shego back."

"What's that?"

"Well, I finally talked my bubbe--

"Bubbe?"

"Grandmother. I thought you were Jewish."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you don't look Jewish."

Wade groaned

"Anyway," Ron continued, "I finally talked her into letting me have the old Indian out in the garage--"

"Your grandparents had an Indian living in their garage?"

"Not living--"

"Your grandparents kept a dead Indian in their garage?"

"Are you trying to be difficult, Wade? The Indian was the best motorcycle ever made in America. Grandpa had a nineteen forty-eight he rode for years. I'm hoping Shego will help me get it up and running."

"Okay, let's pretend I'm going to help you. How do you propose we get Kim and Shego back together?"

"I'm kind of counting on them falling into each other's arms if we can just get them together in the same room."

"That's kind of thin."

"It'll work, I just haven't figured out how to get them in the same room… Any chance you could talk Drakken into planning to take over the world?"

"I don't think his therapists would like that idea."

"He doesn't really need to try and take over the world. We just need to sell it to Kim. I'm just not sure if it will be an easy sell because she really wants to see Shego or a hard sell because she'll suspect something."

* * *

-Chicago Interlude-

Shego's dad spoke to a Wego, "Look, Ed, I would take it as a personal favor if you asked her to the homecoming dance. In fact, you don't even have to ask her -- her dad will say it's a blind date the two of us set up."

"Dad, I was really hoping to ask Bonnie to the dance."

"Bonnie?"

"Lives with Kim in Middleton, light brown hair, do you remember?"

"Oh, okay, Bonnie. She seems like a nice girl. You can ask her out for something else."

"But I want to ask Bonnie."

"Please, a favor to me?"

"Why do you want me going out with this girl I've never met?"

"Well, I was talking to her dad. He's concerned about the guys she's seeing. He's worried about her. I thought maybe you could see her, you'd report she's really a nice young lady. Her dad will feel better."

"Why me? If her dad thinks she's wild or something why don't you have Will take her to the dance."

His father hesitated, "I hate to speak ill of my own son, but… Let's face it, Will is kind of a…"

Ed filled in the silence, "Looking for a male version of the word 'tramp?'"

"Please, he's your brother, my son. But yeah, Will is not the man I'd like to have reassuring a father."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Constance--"

"Constance? How old is she, fifty?"

"Her parent's liked old names. They call her Connie. She's a year younger than you -- a junior at DePaul."

"Okay," Ed sighed.

"Thanks. Oh, the cover story is that you are terribly shy. So I've asked her father to ask her to go out with you as a favor to him and me."

"Dad, I can't remember any of your friends with a daughter about my age named Connie. Who is her father?"

There was a minute of hesitation.

"Dad, she's not the daughter of the Alchemist, is she?"

"Hey, he helped us look for Henry."

"I can't believe you! You're asking me to not ask a woman I like to a dance so I can go with the daughter of a super villain!"

"Just one date. Please, just give me something to reassure her father with."

"Okay, I said I would. But I am so not going to eat or drink anything at her place."

* * *

The day after Ron's call to Wade Shego went into the auxiliary lab after class. "Wade said you wanted to see me?"

"Thanks for coming in," Drakken was nervous, wondering about how his acting would be picked up by the camera. Should he give a welcoming smile or an evil smile? And which was his evil side? He hoped he could remember his lines, although Wade had assured him that he would redub his audio track.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked, "You seem awfully nervous."

"Uh, just contemplating my sheer genius. I've got a plan to help the world. They will be rewarding me with the Nobel Peace Prize in Helsinki next year if this works!"

"I think they give the Nobel Prizes out in Oslo."

"Well, one of those cold cities. I'm willing to accept it in Nome."

Shego needed to study, so she tried to get back to the unknown subject. "Just what have you got?"

"Well, during the deep meditative state the mind produces theta waves. The meditator is in a calm mood. I'm producing a theta wave generator. I can blanket the greater Middleton area. Everyone calms down. It's like everyone is on Valium with no side effects. An end to road rage, bullying, spouse abuse, green sidekicks destroying lab apparatus, and all other crimes of passion. Everyone is smiling and happy." Drakken would have to think about this. Maybe a theta wave generator really was a good idea.

"It's fucking mind control, Doc."

"No, no. Everyone can still think and make decisions. But people are just a little calmer, less prone to violence. Isn't that a good idea?"

"It's a great idea, Doc. But that's only if it works. And it's still fucking mind control and I'll move a hundred miles away before you start it up. And don't you need to worry about public approval or something?"

"That just brings the anti-fluoridation people out of the woodwork. I plan to just fire this puppy up and in six months, after crime has plummeted in Middleton, I announce that I'm behind it. I get recognized for my genius."

"You get sent back to Innsmouth to the room with rubber walls. Hey, keep working on it. Maybe you can start in California. I'll bet some city out there will give you a chance to test it. Look, Doc, I got to go."

Drakken tried desperately to keep her talking, to give Wade some more conversation for the tape he was preparing. "What would you like for supper tonight? Lasagna?"

"We had that last night."

"I should really keep working on the theta waves?"

"I don't know. Maybe theta waves are a good idea. But if you just start the experiment without informed consent people are going to think you want to take over the world." She exited and Drakken made a slashing movement with his hand across his throat, telling the security guards to 'cut' the filming. A minute later Wade came in, with Chuck out of his security guard uniform and back into the old red henchman outfit.

"How did it go?" the blue man asked.

"Well, I was hoping for more," Wade admitted. But she kept her back to the camera the whole time, so I can rearrange what she said and no one can tell. We'll film the lab again, this time with Chuck standing in the background. I'll superimpose Shego on the second film. Here's a script for you."


	2. Chapter 2 Best Laid Plans

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns everything.

**Best Laid Plans**

Two days after Ron's talk with Wade Kim stopped at Tara's and picked up the twins after class. When she arrived home she found Ron in mission gear. "Shake a leg, KP, we have to stop Drakken!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Urgent call from Wade, Drakken and Shego are back in form -- they're trying to take over the world."

"Ron, I don't believe you."

"Hey, I taped his message, let me play it back for you."

Ron was grateful for the small screen on the Kimmunicator; hopefully it would keep some of the problems in the tape from being too obvious. Drakken dominated the image, in the background a heavy-set henchman moved around nervously, as if he wasn't sure of his mark. Shego was facing towards Drakken. While her back was to the camera and she wasn't in uniform it was clearly Shego.

"Shego, this time I really will take over the world!"

"Just what have you got?"

"A theta wave generator, Shego. It's brilliant! It will sap the will of anyone in its range. They will be reduced to mindless drones -- willing to do whatever I command! Boowahaha!"

"It's fucking .a great idea. over the world."

"Where do you think we should start?"

" Maybe .we. can start in California. I'll bet some city out there-"

"Not here in Middleton?"

"I .want. to move .before you start-"

"Shall we begin our evil plan soon."

"Yes .Doc, I got to go .keep working on it."

Shego left the room and the tape ended.

"Okay," Kim sighed. "Let's go check it out. But what am I going to do with the girls?"

"Bonnie promised to watch them. Hurry up, get dressed for the mission."

"Bonnie promised?"

"She's a good person, Kim. She wants the world to be saved too."

Kim sighed again and headed upstairs to change.

After she left Ron spoke into the air. "She's changing." The tiny microphone in his shirt picked up his voice and transmitted it to Wade.

"Okay," Wade's voice came through the miniature speaker in Ron's ear. "We'll be expecting you in about twenty minutes."

"It's going to work, I know it."

"I hope it works. I just want Shego out of here. How was the tape?"

"I think it fooled her."

"What's that?" Kim asked as she came down the stairs, adjusting her top.

"Just talking to myself, KP. I'm an awfully good listener."

_"She really dressed fast. She must really want to see Shego again,"_ Ron thought. _"That's a good sign."_

* * *

_"This is utterly lame,"_ Kim thought as she drove the VW bug out to Drakken's old lair. The Lipsky and Load Lab had added a small parking lot out front and Kim pulled into an open spot, "Okay, Ron, how do you suggest we stop Drakken this time?"

"We can break in through the ventilation system, Kim. Just like old times."

"Why don't we try the front door first and see if it's open?"

She pulled, and the glass door opened. "Oh, look," she said as sarcastically as possible, "no one is expecting us. We can walk right in."

Ron kicked himself mentally for not warning Wade and Drakken to make it look a little more convincing.

"And look," Kim said as they entered the building, "no one is sitting at the receptionist's desk."

"I think it's a security desk. Wade said they--"

"So, you've been talking with Wade?"

"Sure, don't you? I mean, weeks ago he was telling me about the remodeling they were doing out here."

"Oh, yes. It's very important to remodel your lab before your evil partner launches a plan to take over the world."

"It was probably part of Drakken's master plan. Remember, KP, the man is evil. EVIL. He probably has Wade in some death trap for trying to help us."

"Oh, yeah. He's probably feeding him fatty hamburgers to get him off his diet. Poor Wade will die of blocked arteries if we don't get to him in time."

Ron wasn't positive, but he suspected Kim was being sarcastic, "Okay, Kim, you stop Shego. I'll find Drakken and destroy his mind machine. Then we rescue Wade. It's just like old times."

"No."

"What do you mean, No?"

"I mean you're capable of stopping Shego. I'm going to look for Drakken and get this straightened out."

"May Day!" Wade's voice came through to Ron's ear. "Drakken and I are out in the hanger. I think Shego is in the kitchen -- try and steer Kim there."

Ron and Kim had entered the main lab and found it deserted.

"Look," Ron said, "Shego is probably down at the hanger. I'll check that out if you want. Drakken is probably making chocolate moo or cookies in the kitchen. Why don't you check there?"

"Okay," Kim agreed. She wasn't really certain what was going on and decided to go along with Ron's idea for the moment.

The two split up, and Kim tried to remember the kitchen location from the visits she had made to the lair a year earlier. She pushed open the door and found Shego seated at the table, drinking a cup of green tea, with a textbook open in front of her.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shego demanded.

"Wade had a tape of you and Drakken plotting to take over the world."

"AND YOU BELIEVED IT!"

"No, I--"

"God, the things I've done for you and you're still out here thinking I'm trying to take over the world? GET OUT!"

"Will you listen for ten seconds! I didn't believe it. I just wanted an excuse to talk with you."

Shego reached into her pocket, pulled out a cell phone and held it up in the air. "It's called a phone. You know my number. If you want to talk you try calling me instead of blaming it on some lame ass excuse."

"I'm not leaving until I've talked with you. Or do you want to try and throw me out?"

"Say what you want to say, get out. I'm still mad about Chicago. And you still haven't learned a thing about trusting me."

"What are you talking about now?"

"I was in to see Dr. Kemal the other day. He said you'd been by and questioned him about me. You didn't trust me to be in class."

"I wasn't checking up on you! I was… Okay, maybe I was checking up on you. Is making sure you were in classes so wrong?"

"It says you don't trust me. You don't think I'm capable of finishing something I started. Damn it, Kim, I'm going to finish the degree."

"IT SAYS I'M CONCERNED ABOUT YOU AND WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY. ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT!"

"IT'S CALLED A PHONE," Shego said waving it at Kim's face, "USE IT!"

* * *

"What are they saying," Ron demanded.

"Shhh, I'm listening," Wade told him.

"You have the kitchen bugged?" Drakken asked.

"Dude, Wade has everything bugged."

"And you call me evil," the blue man muttered.

"It doesn't sound particularly good, guys. We do not have a warm and fuzzy moment happening in there yet. Repeat, we do not have warm and fuzzy."

* * *

"Can't you just accept that I care about you, and that means I want to know what is happening with you?" Kim demanded.

"And sneaking around behind my back, questioning people about me is how you show you care? Get out of here. I've got enough problems right now without you giving me crap."

* * *

Wade now had the video signal from the kitchen on screen.

"You have cameras as well as microphones?" Drakken asked. It was a rather pointless question when the evidence was on screen in front of him.

Oh, yeah, I've got video cameras in all the rooms except the bathrooms and Shego's quarters."

"You honestly didn't put one in Shego's quarters? Ron asked.

"She told me if she found one in her room the proctologist would be setting a personal record for how far he had to go with the surgery to get the camera out."

"I've never known her to utter an empty threat," Drakken mused. "Wait a minute! You have video cameras in my quarters?"

"Just for security, Doc."

"Evil," the blue man muttered again, "Absolutely evil."

* * *

"… and what is this lame story about Drakken and me trying to take over the world?"

"Ron had a film clip. He claimed Wade sent it. It had you listening to Drakken while he said something about theta waves and taking over the world."

"I remember Drakken talking to me about some idea with theta waves. You know I never really listen to him. It was supposed to reduce crime and make people happier. Did you honestly listen to the tape?"

"Yes, but it really sounded like it had been badly edited from something. I figured Wade or Ron had done a really bad splice and dub."

"Drakken was probably in on it too."

* * *

Wade turned on Ron, "I thought you said it sounded good?"

"It wasn't your best work, but I hoped with the small screen she wouldn't notice."

* * *

"It sounds to me like the guys were trying to set us up," Kim said.

"Well, doh! You're right for the first time today. If you can be right one more time you're as good as a stopped clock -- right twice in one day."

Kim glared at Shego, "Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"First, we're going to locate the conspirators." Shego picked up a lab phone and punched in the extension for security. "Hello, Stu? … Yes, I'm needing to know where the Doc is. … Yes, you're right, Wade would be fine too. … Okay, could you and Chuck try to find either one of them for me? Don't tell them I'm looking for them. I have a little surprise. … Great, call me as soon as you find them."

* * *

Wade looked shaken, "Abandon ship!" he told his fellow conspirators. "We've got to get out of here. The security guards are looking for us."

"Don't you pay their salaries?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and money talks," Drakken said. "But the threat of plasma fists speaks louder than money at any given moment. In the hierarchy of needs self-preservation trumps financial gain. This way to the emergency exit."

* * *

While they waited for the report from the security guards Kim and Shego talked.

"Why would they try something this stupid?" the pale woman asked.

"Because they're men."

"Okay, that's true enough. But what were they hoping to accomplish by just getting us to see each other?"

"They're men. They've read too many dirty novels. They imagine that that if we saw each other we'd fall into bed together and everything would be okay," Kim explained.

"I'm sure you're right."

"So?"

"So what?" Shego asked.

"Are we going to end up naked in your bed?"

"Kim!"

"I'm just saying--"

"You're just saying that if we have sex suddenly everything is going to be okay. Well, it's not true. Sex is not the answer."

"I know sex isn't the answer. Sex is the question. The answer is yes."

"The answer is no."

"Please? I really miss you."

Shego sighed, "I really miss you too. And it would be very easy for me to fall into bed with you."

Kim smiled and took a step forward.

"Stop. Sex is not going to solve our problems Kim. We have real problems. We can try and cover them over and pretend they didn't happen. But if we don't deal with them they are just going to happen again. I'm not moving back, and we're not getting into bed until we are seriously trying to do something to improve the relationship."

"And sex doesn't count?"

"No, sex does not count. It just keeps us from thinking clearly."

"Okay, if we can't have sex can we at least talk?"

"Sure, Kim. Hey, the water is still hot. Make yourself a cup of tea. Sit down. What are we going to do with the Doc, Ron, and Wade when we find them?"

* * *

Three figures huddled together in the dingy back room of Steve's New and Used Video Game Emporium.

"Are we safe here?" the cadaverous blue man asked.

"We should be. I don't think either of them has ever set foot in here."

"Tracking chips?" Ron demanded, "Can they trace us?"

"The program is encrypted. Shego's good, but she's not good enough. We should be safe."

"Man, I'm really dead. I live with Kim, so I can't go there. And she knows my parent's house so I can't go there."

"You're welcome to stay with me, Ron. Kim doesn't know where I-- Damn, Shego knows where I live."

"I'll call Friday to see if you two are still alive. If you are I'll come back," Drakken said. "I need to go to Innsmouth, I feel like my medication levels may need to be monitored for a few days."

"Why are you waiting so long? It will probably blow over before Friday."

"Maybe, but Thursday is pudding night. I don't want to miss that."

Pudding was sounding good to both Ron and Wade. "Do you think Steve could put us up back here for a couple days?" Wade asked.

"I dunno," Ron replied. "I mean, I'm pretty sure he lives back here, but have you smelled him? I don't think there's any way to shower."

"Hey, Doc," Wade said, "I'm declaring motel rooms a legitimate business expense. Ron and I will be renting a couple for a few days."

"No. They come out of your paycheck."

"C'mon, do you really want to lose your partner?"

"Okay, the firm pays for your room. Donald has to pay for his own."

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" Kim asked as she finished her tea. "I think we were talking about a professional counselor, my minister, or your rabbi. You have a strong preference?"

"Well, you want to stay in the closet at your church. I like my rabbi, and she needs to know about my past. Why don't I try and set up an appointment with her. If it doesn't work out we can go with a professional therapist."

"Sounds good…" Kim hesitated a moment. "Should I call you tomorrow and see what's happening."

"Please do, I really don't want any more of your breaking and entering."


	3. Chapter 3 Progress

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns everything.

**Progress**

It had been a little more than a week since the men had staged their botched attempt to reunite Kim and Shego. The women were wreaking a terrible revenge on them. So far the women had done absolutely nothing, but the suspense was far worse than any damage the women might have inflicted. Both Ron and Wade jumped at the slightest sound, and the nervous tic which sometimes afflicted Drakken had become more noticeable. Kim called and suggested to Shego they simply give them wedgies and put them out of their misery, but Shego insisted they keep the pressure on for a few more days.

The two met in the Religious Studies department at Middleton U for their scheduled appointment with Rabbi Ruth. While they had talked on the phone, their meeting in the department office was their first time to see each other since the 'raid' on Drakken's Lair.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"Stressed, nervous… How are you doing?"

"A lot like you."

"How are the girls?"

Kim brightened up, "They're great. But I think they wonder where you--"

The door to Ruth's office opened and Kim fell silent, "Come on in," the professor invited.  
"I don't normally do pastoral duties in my office here," she apologized as the two women came in. "But with you both being U students and Sharon wanting an appointment as soon as possible this was the best time." She gestured to two guest chairs and the couple sat down. Ruth turned her desk chair around and rolled it over to where it was close to Kim and Shego.

"Now, Kim," Ruth began, "Sharon has told me why she was feeling unhappy. I recognize there are two sides to a story. I imagine you have issues also, and they are probably different from Sharon's. Do you want to tell me what is frustrating you in the relationship?"

Kim took a deep breath, "Did she tell you her past history?"

"What in particular?"

"How she was a criminal, how we used to fight each other all the time?"

"Yes, is that the problem?"

Kim hesitated, "Well, not directly. But because of that I don't always trust her judgment, I'm afraid of what she--"

"See," Shego interrupted, "she admits she doesn't trust me!"

"Sharon, please be quiet while Kim is speaking. I asked her how she was feeling and she is telling me. Today we will work on two listening exercises. Kim, do you want to finish your thought?"

"I guess I've said the basics. She's right. I probably don't trust her the way I should. But I feel like she's made so many mistakes with her life that she needs to be watched. I worry about her."

The Rabbi waited a minute to see if Kim wanted to say anything more. "Okay, you two have problems. But you both know that. One question before we start, are you really interested in trying to work things out or are you just looking for a way out?"

"Way out?"

"Some couples go into counseling with one or both not really wanting to get back together. They can claim they tried because they went in to counseling, but they didn't want it to work. Counseling can't work if you don't want it to. It might not help even if you do. Do you both seriously want this to work?"

"I want us back together," Shego told her.

"I love her," Kim said.

"Good. Now recognize I'm not a professional counselor. I think a lot of problems happen because of poor communication. If you have more serious problems you need someone with more training than I've had. But I've got some communication exercises that might help. You both said you wanted to be back with the other. Today's first exercise follows up on that. Each of you will spend three minutes telling the other one why you love her and want the two of you back together. You will not interrupt each other when the other is speaking. You will not use this time to express any of your frustrations with the other. You will face each other. Kim, please go first."

Kim took the older woman's hand and looked into her eyes, "I love Shego because she is the first person to ever really treat me like an adult. She helped me become aware of part of myself I never knew existed. I love her because…" Three minutes can be a long time to speak, and Kim was not able to fill the whole three minutes, but she did a remarkable job.

"Uh, my," Ruth commented, "We don't usually get quite that detailed about 'how' in the 'why I love you sessions.'"

"Did I say something wrong?" Kim asked.

Shego had blushed a darker shade of green, "I think you told the rabbi more than she needed to hear, pumpkin." Addressing the rabbi she commented, "We are, ah, fairly athletic…"

"It certainly sounds like it. Thank you, Kim. Now, Sharon, your turn to tell Kim why you love her."

Shego smiled and began, " How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
"My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
"For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
"I love thee to the level of everyday's  
"Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light…"

Shego managed to fill the whole three minutes.

"No fair," Kim protested. "She filled time with Burns, I didn't know you could use poetry."

"I don't think it was Burns, I think it was Elizabeth Barrett Browning." The rabbi looked over to Shego, who nodded in agreement. "And there weren't any rules -- it wasn't a competition to see who could come the closest to three minutes."

"Everything is a competition with that woman," Shego said.

"That's not… Okay, maybe that is true. But are you saying you're not competitive?"

"She's got me there, rabbi. We are probably too competitive with each other. In anything we do we want to beat each other."

"We'll work on that another day," the rabbi promised them. "We are now going to have another listening session. You will each spend five minutes telling the other why you feel angry, hurt, or frustrated. You will not interrupt the speaker. You will not use your time to rebut what the other says, to criticize, or to say she is wrong for the way she feels. You will try and express yourself in terms of your feelings rather than making accusations. Is that clear?"

Both women nodded. "Okay, Sharon, please go first."

"It really hurts me that I don't feel trusted. I know I've made mistakes, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot and incapable of thinking. I just want to be treated with some respect…"

Kim almost interrupted three times, but while Shego was able to tell from Kim's expression that the younger woman wanted to say something the redhead controlled herself and remained silent.

"Kim, it's your turn."

"Sometimes I'm not sure if Shego trusts me either. Sometimes I want to know where she is going or what she is going to do not because I mistrust her, but because I love her and worry about her. I feel like she won't confide in me…"

Shego had more trouble controlling herself, and interrupted twice, but both times the rabbi quickly asked her to respect Kim's time and let her finish.

"Okay, that was great first session. Now, you really need to think about what the other said to you. The fact she loves you, and the fact she is feeling some frustrations. We're not going to worry about whether feelings are 'right' or 'wrong.' You must accept that is how the other person feels. Now, this is not going to turn into a time for defending yourself, or attacking the other, but we'll spend a little time just talking. If either of you has some questions about the other's feelings that you would like clarified this would be a good time to ask…"

A half hour later, after setting up an appointment for the next Tuesday afternoon, Kim and Shego left Ruth's office and the Religious Studies department.

"I feel better," Kim said as they walked down the hall. "How do you feel?"

"I feel much better."

"We're doing something to work on the relationship. Are you ready to move back in?"

"Not yet, Kim. I was so mad for a while I really didn't want to see you. I spent a lot of years taking care of myself; I needed alone time to sort things out. You're the closest thing I've had to a stable relationship in my entire life. I don't know about you, but that scares the crap out of me."

"Seriously?"

"Three years ago we were fighting for real. I sometimes have nightmares where this is all some weird plot you're doing to stick me in prison."

"You don't really believe that."

"Not when I'm awake. When I'm asleep I sometimes hear you laugh as the cell door slams shut."

"I hope that's not symbolic for feeling like being with me is like being in prison. I want you back with me and the girls."

Shego smiled, "This was a good session. We will be back together. I'd like at least one more counseling session before I move back. And I think we should probably have several more sessions with Ruth or some professional counselor after that. But I feel good."

"So, can we schedule a poker game on Saturday night?"

Shego hesitated, "You can schedule a game, but I don't think I should come. I don't know if my resolve could stand up to being there with you and the gang. I'm not sure I could leave."

Kim saw that as a good sign, but decided not to press the poker game. "Okay. But if you're feeling better, can I ask you out for a date this Friday night?"

"A date? What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner and dancing."

"I won't embarrass you on the dance floor?"

"You are doing much better. I promise to hold you close and tell you that you are a wonderful dancer."

"Hmmm, and are you going to ply me with wine to lower my resistance?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"And we'll stop for dessert as you take me home? You'll order something rich with chocolate and feed me two bites from your fork?"

"That's the plan."

"You're hoping to get lucky, aren't you Kim?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Yes, I am."

"I believe honesty is important in a relationship," Shego grinned. "I think it should be rewarded."

"So, will you reward me Friday night?"

"Well, I don't want to promise anything or you'll think I'm easy. But pack your toothbrush just in case. When are you going to pick me up?"

"How does eight-thirty sound?"

"It's a date."

The two held hands as they descended the stairs and left the building. "Got time for a cup of coffee?" Shego asked. "It's just two blocks to C2K, and since you're paying for Friday night it's the least I can do."

"I'm paying for Friday?"

"You asked me. You didn't say anything about going Dutch."

* * *

They sat at their old booth in the back of the coffee shop. They had drunk as slowly as they could, but Kim had finished her double chocolate mocha and Shego her no-fat latte. Neither wanted to leave. Kim stretched her hand toward Shego, "I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'll try to do better."

Shego took her hand, "And I'll try to be honest with you."

"Is this going to work?"

Shego gently squeezed Kim's hand, "I hope so, Kim. I really hope so."

--The End--


End file.
